<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some type of love. by fxlminare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488956">Some type of love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare'>fxlminare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [84]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Song: Some Type of Love (Charlie Puth), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the ring - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>"a songfic for Bellamy with the song some type of love by Charlie Puth"</b><br/>  </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [84]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some type of love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If I had ever known anything for certain, it was that I wanted to spend the rest of my days by Y/N's side, no matter where it was as long as she was with me. I hadn't expected to fall for someone so deep and yet, there we stood, in the Ring, laying in the bed of our room with her in my arms as she was still asleep. She was so beautiful, I hoped she knew; I hoped she knew how much I truly loved her, how all I wanted to be was in her arms or just close to her. All I wanted was for all my memories to be crowded with the smile on her lips and her eyes shining with love and excitement for life. That was exactly how I wanted her to be: happy.</p><p>Once she woke up, she turned in my arms, stretching as I chuckled, holding her again once she turned to look at me, kissing me lazily, wrapping her arms around me and snuggling against my chest. All I felt was love around her. Starting our day by following her into the shower, allowing her to take my hand with her own that was covered by the long sleeve of a sweater I used to wear, barely covering her ass. She was just too precious for her own good; for my own good. Not saying no to making out in the shower, feeling her laughter against my chest as she tried not to wet her head, teasing her and pulling her under the spray with me before she ran away, leaving me there alone smiling like an idiot.</p><p>The rest were already at the breakfast table, our rations on our respective places, Y/N trying to be kind to Monty not to hurt his feelings but her nose wrinkling up as she took a sip said it all, making us all laugh as Monty eased her mind, saying that, one day, he'd find the proper recipe and, since Y/N was the only one kind to him about this alongside Echo, they'd be the only ones to eat the good algae and the rest of us would still get the bad tasting one. I couldn't move my eyes from Y/N, so full of life, so warm and sensitive with everyone in our little family, moving my arm over her seat as we all stayed there, talking for a while before we each had to actually get moving.</p><p>When something went wrong around the ship, and I found myself easily starting to panic, Y/N's presence was always the way to ease my mind, her words of encouragement made it all fade into the background like nothing could ever go wrong around her. Assigned that day with Raven to spacewalk while Y/N worked on something inside the ship with Echo, kissing her before we parted ways, Raven pestering me around saying I was going soft for her but how could I ever mind being told such things when it was all true and it was all for her.</p><p>- "The place could be on fire and you'd be stuck on your feet looking at her."</p><p>- "And how's that a bad thing."</p><p>- "Really?"</p><p>I laughed as I saw the astonishment in Raven's face, shaking my head; of course, I'd be stuck looking for her but then I'd grab her and get her out of there. I didn't give Raven another opportunity to keep messing with me, putting on my suit and getting ready to go out, smiling to myself. I knew how it looked, like I couldn't be anywhere without her; I could, I just didn't want to. Why would I?</p><p>Y/N found me again mid-afternoon, having been caught up with Echo and Emori on something else, in the gym, focused on what I was doing, so much that I didn't hear her coming in, only realizing she was there when she threw herself at me while I was doing a pushup, landing on my stomach with her laughing over me.</p><p>- "Someone's losing their edge."</p><p>- "Why are you talking about yourself in third person?" -I chuckled, getting rid of her and forcing her on her back, seeing she had changed too into training gear.</p><p>- "You're the one who didn't hear me coming in."</p><p>- "And you're the one on the floor."</p><p>- "Not for much longer."</p><p>We didn't really train much, going in circles around the room, running after Y/N as she ran from me, catching her and falling to the ground with her, rolling on the mat with each of us trying to come on top, Y/N pretending to train abs as she laid on her back but clearly too busy looking at me, not that I could ever mind having her eyes all over me, soon feeling her fingertips running over my skin as I gave her my back for a second, laying down with my head on her stomach, Y/N chuckling saying she expected something else, moving from under me and instead straddling my hips, running her hands over my bare abdomen and arms, clearly enjoying when I flexed them.</p><p>- "You really need to train to keep this up."</p><p>- "And that was what I was doing until you interrupted me."</p><p>- "You're just too good looking."</p><p>- "And I have to train if you want me to keep looking this way for you."</p><p>- "I need to train."</p><p>- "Come on."</p><p>This time she actually started exercising, training together was always much more fun, using me to keep her feet steady as she did abs, stealing a kiss from me every time she moved up, saying that was the only real reason she'd be doing any of this, as much as I knew she actually enjoyed being and looking strong. Finishing by pulling her up to her feet, keeping her close to me as she smiled, muscles more relaxed after stretching, holding her to me and starting to rock us from side to side.</p><p>- "Wanna dance, Blake?"</p><p>- "Do you?"</p><p>- "I need music for this." -she giggled, taking my hand in hers and pulling me with her- "Come on."</p><p>Going back to our room, following her with my eyes as she grabbed an old vinyl player, choosing one of the many we had found and playing it, turning to face me as I walked up to her, taking one of her hands in mine as I rested my other on her waist, properly dancing around our room this time, leading the dance, spinning her and dropping her, my heart feeling like it could explode from happiness as the song ended, twirling Y/N a couple more times, pulling her back to me as she moved her arms over my shoulders, moving my hair back with her fingers.</p><p>- "I think we need a shower."</p><p>- "Cold or warm?"</p><p>- "I guess we'll find out when you take these off."</p><p>She pulled on the waistband of my pants, pulling her chin up before she could look down and pressing my lips against hers. Quickly getting into the shower, keeping her against the wall as our make-out session morphed into something else. Unable not to move my eyes all over her body and the marks I had given her as we dressed up again, Y/N eyeing me as I put on my sweats that I knew she liked so much, but quickly hearing a knock on the door: Emori and Murphy who had been walking by and decided to pick us for dinner.</p><p>Getting ready for bed, washing our teeth together, Y/N kissing my nose and covering it in toothpaste, laughing and playing around; no matter how much time passed, I'd always feel younger than I was around her, still feeling the same I had felt the time I realized I had fallen for her when she was 20 and I was 23, years later now still getting shy around her, still feeling like it was all a dream, but being reminded that it was real as she splashed my face with water before running away into the room, following her and throwing her on the bed. We'd always be like this. Making her take off her t-shirt, kissing her chest as she wasn't wearing anything under it, feeling her shiver before she put on my sweater, covering her fists with it, smiling as she said it still smelled like me, making her straddle my hips as I laid on our bed, telling her I had many more clothes for her to wear, Y/N chuckling and kissing me before laying next to me. Both of us ready to fall asleep; ready to do it all over again. With her. What I felt for her... that was some type of love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>.Feedback - comments - thoughts.</b><br/>  </p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>